The Blood That Runs Deep
by BellatrixRiddleSnape
Summary: Imogen is the daughter of Star and Michael, she is moving to Santa Carla with her parents, and brother. Since her Grandfather is passing away. She really doesn't want to be there, but she loves her family. What happens one a certain vampire with platinum blonde hair takes interest in their daughter. Named David.
1. Welcome To Santa Carla

**Imogen's POV**

_"The sun goes down the stars come out and all that counts is here and now, my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came."_

Looking out my window with my ipod headphones in my ears, while The Wanted played I saw the sun going over the water, the smell of salt water filled my nose, taking my sunglasses off a little I wrinkled my nose, and rolled my window down. The hot sun hit my skin and I smiled, leaning my head against the window. Thinking about my old friends, old home, old everything. Old boyfriend, we broke up anyway, but I miss him. My parents are making me move to Santa Carla, where my parents met, on the boardwalk, I have only been here twice in my life, I guess my parents don't like it here. But now since my Great Grandpa is passing away slowly, they want to move here with my family.

Feeling someone hit my shoulder I turned to see my Dad, he pulled my left earphone out my, I glared at him getting mad I said "I was listening to that!" he gave me a face, a mad face.

"You know you might like it here." he said I raised my eyebrows and shook my head "I doubt it." putting my earphone back in.

Dad looked at my Mom who was driving the car, she just shook her head which meant leave her alone. Mike rolled his eyes at me, and chuckled. We were driving from my Grandfathers home which we live at now. We had to unpack everything, and get inside, before going to the hospital.

My brother, Mike who was sitting next to me, he is a year older then me, eighteen. Mike took my Father's name Michael but we call him Mike. I think he is the most annoying thing on the planet. Though we both think of each other that way.

We passed by the boardwalk, and I remembered the last time I was here, the town, to the hospital to visit my Great Grandpa, we were meeting my Granny there, and my Uncle and his kids, my cousin. As we arrived at the hospital I got out and stretched with my arms in the air, and my back arched. My brother got out on his side of the car,

"You know I don't like the fact we moved here either. But you don't have to be a total bitch." he came and stood next to me, turning to him, I glared and hit his shoulder, Mike glared at me. "God, your annoying." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." .Slamming the car door shut we waited for out parents to get out, then I heard:

"Is that little Imogen over there?" my Uncle Sam's voice yell, turning to see him walk out of the entrance of the hospital, I smiled and yelled back "Yes it is, are you my old Uncle Sam?" he laughed and ran over to me. Uncle Sam came up to me and hugged me tightly. Hearing my parents get out Uncle Sam pulled away and said "I'm not that old." I laughed at him, he then turned to my brother,

"Hey, Mike." Uncle Sam and him hugged each other, and patted his shoulder.

My Mom smiled walking over to my Uncle and said "Hi Sam!" and hugged him, he hugged back "Hello Star!" he kissed her check, Dad then smilled and looked at his brother "Hey Sammy." hugging him in a tight embrace, watching them I then heard them whisper something to each other. Dad nodded and looked at me "Hey, Imogen, Mike. Why don't you two go see Kat she is on the third floor if you wanna go see her." I nodded knowing they wanted to talk alone, I walked over to the entrance of the hospital with Mike behind me.

As I walked into the elevator I put my headphones in my shoulder bag, and pressed floor three. As soon as the doors closed together, Mikey looked at me, "Okay, Sorry for calling you a bitch but... could you please not be as harsh." I looked at him, and nodded

"Sorry... it's just you know. We left Phoenix, with only two weeks to say our goodbyes." he ruffled my hair,

"Yeah I know... but Grandma and Grandpa need us." he told me with a half smile, I rolled my eyes,

"Why must we fight like that then be like this?" he laughed at that. Hearing the elevator ding, he smirked

"Cause were siblings." he kissed his hand and placed it on my forehead. Feeling my forehead wet, I wiped it off "Ew, your hand was wet." he then gave me a devious smirk,

"Ohm then that means wet willy." I glared at him as he licked his finger,

Hearing the ding of the elevator I ran out of the elevator with Mike right behind, he grabbed me from behind and tried putting his finger in my ear, "Well this is how y'all left last time fighting." both of us looked up at Kat who stood a few feet away from us, my seventeen year old cousin, she is my height, blonde, blue eyed, she is wearing a floral skirt, with a black shirt, and sandals, Kat smiled "Finally your here!" she ran over to me, Mike let me go, to let Kat hug me I smiled hugging her back.

"Hello Kat!" Mike said with a fake smile on his face to make him look innocent, she rolled her eyes,

"Hey, Mikey." she hugged him as he hugged her back, "Where is, Grams?" he asked her, she pointed to the room a few feet away from us, he nodded and ran in.

Looking at me she smiled "So what are we going to?" I asked her she then crossed her arms over her chest

"Boardwalk tonight you me no parents?" she asked I smiled

"Sounds fun!" I said she nodded

"That's what I was thinking!" she smiled.

Seeing my Grandma walk out of the hospital room I smiled at her "Imogen, little, Imogen!" she said and came over to me, Grandma then hugged me tightly hugging her back I remembered the last time I hugged her, I was ten. Grandma pulled away and cupped my face, she had tears in her eyes "Look how grown up you look!" she said to me kissing my head I smirked. "Why don't you go see, Grandpa?" she told me I nodded and walked into the room with Kat behind me.

As I walked in I saw Grandpa laying in a hospital bed watching TV, Mike was sitting next to him in the hospital chair, Grandpa looked at us and smiled "Is that my grandaughter?" he asked pointing at me, I smiled and laughed "Yes it's me Gramps!" he smiled. Walking over to him he coughed a little saying

"How old are you now, Immy?" smirking I replied

"I'm seventeen!" he raised his eyebrows at me

"Same age as little Kit Kat over there?" I looked at Kat and she smiled.

"Yup Gramp she sure is!" he smiled and laughed at Kat

"But I am older by four months!" I pointed out he laughed.

Hearing someone walk in the room, I looked to see my Dad with my Grandma, and Uncle. Dad smiled and walked over to Gramps "Hey Grandpa!" he hugged him gently, Grandpa hugged him back.

"Hey Mikey." he said coughing a little. Feeling my arm get pulled on, I turned to my Mom, I walked out of the hospital room with her, into the waiting room where there were vending machines. She turned to me:

"Please, be on your best behavior, this is hard for your Father enough and I am sure he doesn't need the back talk, and dirty looks alright?" Mom demanded, sighing I nodded my head.

"Alright... I'll be good." she nodded kissing my head

"Thank you.." she handed me four dollars "Here, get a snack and then we can pick something up on the way." she then left the room. Using the four dollars I got a bag of chips and a soda. My cousin came in and took a chip from the bag, chuckling I said:

"Your welcome." she rolled her eyes,

"Okay, so I would love to take you to the boardwalk as a welcome back sorta thing." I smirked at her,

"Ah, well then how nice." she took my wrist, and dragged me out of the waiting room, she pulled me into the hallway where the aisle of rooms were. She leaned against the wall, "Can you ask your, Mom for the keys to your house. I don't really wanna get ready at mine. And yours is closer to the boardwalk and here." I nodded my head crossing my arms over my chest, "Oh, yeah sure."

Mom and Uncle Sam stepped out of the hospital room; I smiled Mom looked over at me "Mommy!" I said she smirked at me,

"Yes?" looking at me cousin we both then looked at both of them, as they looked at both of us

"Well we were wondering if you could give me the keys to the house?" I asked them Mom and my Uncle looked at each other.

Mom bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest, Uncle Sam smirked "For what?." he asked, Kat shrugged her shoulders:

"So we can go get ready to go to the boardwalk tonight?" I looked at Mom and Uncle Sam looked at each other, after a few seconds my Uncle nodded, and she nodded back, Mom got her keys out of her skirt pocket.

Smirking at her as she threw them at me "Thank you." I told her she nodded

"Now be careful." she told us we both nodded and walked past out parents. Kat kissed her Dad's cheek, I kissed Mom's.

Skipping to the elevator I pressed the elevator button to go down, Kat smirked at me when the elevator door opened, both of us walked in and she pressed the 'floor' button, "Call me when you get there, Imogen." Mom told me, I smiled at her, "I will, I promise."

When the door closed Kat looked at me "Alright now you promised me you would get your nose pierced with me." she said to me, laughing I turned to her "I know I want to, but how am I gonna hide that from our parents?" I asked her, she bit her lip "True... then cartilage." I rolled my eyes "Fine." she smirked.

**OOOOO**

"Were home!" I heard my Mom yell from downstairs, I sat on the bed in my room as Kat was doing her in the bathroom that connected to my brothers room. The sun had already fallen, and it was night time, we were still planning to go to the boardwalk. Mom called me earlier and told me she would bring pizza for dinner then we could go. Slipping on my boots, I walked over to Kat and took her hand making her walk away from the mirror, she gasped:

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" she exclaimed as I dragged her downstairs, I laughed

"You can finish later. I don't get girls and makeup." I shook my head, walking her into the kitchen where Mike and Mom were getting plates and cups out of the cabinets.

"How could you not like... Makeup?" she asked me shocked,

Mom turned to us "She never has. Only uses lip gloss." I smirked at her, "Well don't you two look dressed up." she told us, I smiled looking down I was wearing acid colored shorts, and a graphic fringe t shirt, a long with combat boots. And my cousin was dress in what she was already wearing earlier. Mike turned to us,

"Where are you two going?" he asked sitting at the table, I sat down along with my cousin, "Boardwalk." I replied, he smirked taking a bite of pizza. "Well I want to go." I shook my head, but my Mom turned to us.

"Yeah, why don't you go." I rolled my eyes, "Why don't we all go?" I whispered sarcastically, then grabbed a piece of pizza taking a bite. Mike looked at me then licked his finger and then got up from his seat, I shook my head, "Mom!" she shook her head, "Mike... sit!" he laughed and sat back down at the table.

**OOOOO**

After we finished dinner I let Kat finish her makeup then I drove us to the boardwalk, Mike drove his bike. Smiling I got out of the car with Kat, and took her arm, "Okay, do you want to be alone and scoop out the girls?" I asked him, Mike rolled his eyes,

"You know me so well." he walked the entrance of the boardwalk, "I'll meet you back here." I nodded as he then disappeared into the crowd of people Kat then took my arm and walked me in through the entrance. Looking around at the bright lights I smiled I haven't been to the boardwalk in so long. I was around the age of nine when I last came and ate cotton candy with Mom and Dad. But it was during the day.

"Okay, the shops right there." I heard my cousin point to a little shop that was for piercings, that was connected with other surf shops. Smirking I took her hand and took off running to the shop, she laughed behind me, "Excited much?" I turned to her as we stood in front of the shop:

"I've been wanting to get my cartilage pierced for I don't know how long." she laughed, and walked inside, "Well today is your lucky day." I smiled walking in behind her, looking around the shop I saw a bunch of piercing to choose from. Kat walked up to the front desk, and talked to the guy behind the counter. Smiling I walked up behind her, the guy smiled at me, "So your the cousin I here so much about." I raised an eyebrow.

Kat turned to me, "He's a good friend of mine." I nodded, he walked out from behind the counter, "Okay well, you want a cartilage piercing right?" he asked I nodded, "Stud?" he walked to the back and motioned for us to follow.

"Have anything else?" I replied, he smirked and pulled back the curtain that showed a chair for me to sit in and glass case for me to look at, "Pick." he replied I smiled and looked. He got the piercing gun ready, looking with Kat she then pointed to one:

"How bout this one?" looking over to her I saw the one she was pointing to it was a gold and black chain that would be my cartilage earring as well as my earring, it had a gold feather that would dangle down as well. Smirking I nudged her, "That it." she smirked at me. The guy nodded "Nice choice." he opened the glass case and took it out.

Sitting down in the chair he then took out the needle and gun, he wiped my ear to disinfect anything then placed then gun to my cartilage, he smirked at me "On count of three." he told me, "One... Two... Three." the next thing I knew I felt a slight pinch in my ear, then a lit sting. I looked up at him, "Your good to go, just take out you earring and put this in." he handed me the end of it. I did what I was told and then smiled, "How does it look?" I asked both the guy and Kat smiled,

"Honestly... it looks hot." the guy told me, I blushed and laughed

"Why thank you." he smirked at me, and nodded the winked. Kat pushed him, "Stop hitting on my cousin!" I laughed and took my wallet out of my purse, "How much?" I asked. He bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, "Twenty five." I nodded and took out two tens and a five. Handing it to him, he nodded and smiled at me, "Have a nice night." I nodded and took Kat's hand, "You too." and then took off running toward the rides.

Sitting down on one of the benches I smiled at Kat, moving my hair away from ear, "How does it honestly look?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded,

"It looks good. Really. Listen to Darren it looks hot." turning my head to look at her,

"His names Darren?" she nodded and smirked at me,

"Yup. I know him since I used to work a few shops down. He liked you." I laughed at her and shook my head,

"Not my type." she rolled her eyes, "Oh, right. You like the guys that look roughed up." looking up at her I chuckled.

"Exactly." she sighed, "Want cotton candy?" she asked me, getting off the bench I gave her my hand and smiled, "Pink of course." she took my hand and walked over to concession stand, she told the guy two cotton candy for us both. As I stood next to her I felt eyes burning into my back, slowly turning I looked around and my eyes met right away with blue icy ones. His eyes were breath taking.

He had platinum blonde hair that was in a mullet, had wore black from head to toe, a cigarette in his mouth, he had a look in his eyes that looked like it would make any girl sink to her knees. Something about him... I liked. He smirked at me and then chuckled giving me a wink, then blew out smoke from his lips.

Smirking at him I turned away to look at my cousin, when I turned back he was gone. Biting my lip took a piece of cotton candy and ate it, Kat looked at me and laughed, "Hey, um, Imogen. You look like you saw someone you saw a ghost." she told me laughing, I turned to her, as she ate her cotton candy as well.

"It's nothing. Come on, I want to ride the roller coaster." I took her hand and took off running to the ride.

**OOOOO**

Standing by the car I waited for Mike to show up, the boardwalk was closing and me and Kat were waiting for him to come and drive back with us, but the weird thing is I never spotted Mike once. As well as his bike was gone. Sitting on the car I shook my head looking around, Kat came and sat next to me, "Where is he?" I shook my head,

"I have no idea." grabbing my purse, I took the keys out to my Dad's car and unlocked the door, my cousin looked at me, "What are you doing?" getting in the car, Kat got in next to me, "He's eighteen. He'll get home on his own." she nodded as I pulled out of the park n lot and drove her home. After I dropped her off I drove back to my new house.

Getting out I heard my dog barking inside the fence, smirking I slammed the car door ran to the fence and saw Makiao jumping up and down, he is a half german shepherd and half Siberian Husky. He is a boy. Opening up the gate I smiled as he jumped and licked my cheek, laughing I pushed him off, "Down Makiao." he then got down looked up at me. Walking the up the steps of the porch he followed behind me, unlocking the door with my key, I stepped inside and let him in.

Looking around I yelled, "Mom... I'm home!" I walked into the kitchen to get Makiao some water, getting his dog bowl out I ran the water in the sink and saw a note on the fridge. Putting the bowl down for him, he then attacked the water. Walking over to the fridge I grabbed it and I read,

_Imogen and Mike, _

_Went to the hospital with your Dad, we should be home in the morning.  
_

_Love, Mom.  
_

Sighing I shook my head, "Great home alone." I placed the not in the trash, and went upstairs with Makaio on my tail. Walking upstairs I threw my purse on my bed, and walked over to my dresser and took out some pajamas, then started the shower. Makaio sat on my bed. Looking at the clock I saw in bright blue numbers 11:59. Sighing I shook my head as I took my shirt off, I was getting worried about Mike, I didn't know if he took a girl somewhere, that's what I was guessing since his bike was gone.

Taking my boots off, I walked into the bathroom as I took all my clothes off and took quick shower, as I was washing out my conditioner I heard Makaio starting barking like crazy. He never barked like this unless there was someone he didn't know. Getting out of the shower I quickly slipped on my clothes even though I still had crap in my hair.

Slowly I walked out of my room and down the stairs to see Mike, with that guy that I saw earlier. With those eyes. Mike looked drunk beyond belief, Makaio went for blue eyed guy but I grabbed him by the collar, "Down!" I demanded, he then growled but sat down at my feet. Mike looked at me and grinned.

"Hey sissy!" he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling away I looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Are you drunk?" he laughed and shook his head,

"Of course not, I've never had a drink in my whole life." he yelled laughing, rolling my eyes I pulled him by the arm, "Go to bed, your gonna need sleep to hide that from Mom and Dad in the morning." he turned to me walking up the stairs backwards.

"Good their not home. I'm going to bed." he turned his head to the guy and nodded, "Night David." he then made his way to his room and slammed the door. Huffing I turned to the guy named 'David'. Walking over to him, I smiled

"Thank you for bringing him home." he chuckled and shook his head, "It's no problem..." he looked me up and down. He was checking me out, smirking at him I then asked him:

"Would you like me to do a spin for you?" he laughed looking up at my eyes, "Oh no, I just can't help myself." he stuck his hand out to me, he had black gloves on, "David is my name." I hesitated but shook his hand and shook it.

"Imogen. Nice to meet you, David." he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand, blushing in my cheeks, he only smirked at me, "Pleasure is all mine believe me, Miss Imogen." he let go of my hand and took out a cigarette lighting it he then took a quick drag, "I'll see you around, Immy." he raised an eyebrow at me biting his bottom lip, and walked over to the door, then turned back to me, "Oh and..." I turned to him, he smirked "I agree with that guy... your piercing does look very hot." he winked at me and then closed the door.

**David's POV**

Standing outside of the Emerson house I watched Michael's and Star's daughter Imogen sleeping in her bed, tilting my head to the side as I sat in her window on the roof, I watched her chest go up and down. Smirking to myself I knew I wanted her. She was going to be mine. I don't know but... with her mother Star. I never felt like this with her. And not by first glance. Still couldn't believe they had a kids. I was going to make them pay for killing my family though. They deserve it. Killing my brothers.

Imogen rolled around in her bed, with that dog next to her. Her brother could be a new brother of mine as well, I already got him to drink my blood tonight, next was Imogen. Who I really wanted more than anything. Narrowing my eyes I took a drag of my cigarette and then exhaled the smoke from my nose and mouth. Jumping off the roof I then got on my bike, and made my way back to the cave.

**A/N: I hope you like this story! And by the way, I will updating Dark Love tomorrow! :D Please review it would make my day. :) **


	2. Off The Bike

**A/N: Thank you for my first review it means a lot! 3 and to everyone who has read it so far thank you as well. **

The sun shinned bright on my eyes, as it woke my up from sleeping, getting out of bed, I closed my curtains to my room, and turned back around to lay back down. Makiao laid down on my bed next to still in his slumber. Lucky dog. Laying down on my bed, I covered my head under my bed sheets, and tried to go back to sleep. Since I was now awake I tried to process what had happened last night, from what I remembered Mike come home drunk beyond belief, and then I sent him to bed to try and sleep it off. Then I remembered David.

David. He was a really hot guy, his eyes every time I look at them I get sucked in them, they were so crystal blue, I loved it. I've never been like that with anyone. He smokes as well, but I don't mind it. It's actually a turn on for me. The one thing I don't get is he knew about my earring. He was no where around the shop... at least I don't think. He knew that Darren thought it was hot though. How? He would have to be standing in the back of the shop with us.

Santa Carla. I honestly thought I wouldn't like it here, but I just might. All because of, David. As well as my family, my family is everything to me, even though I don't show it much. Biting on my lip I felt movement on the bed, and that's when I felt Makiao jump off my bed and run to my bedroom door which was closed. Sitting up I let the bed sheets fall off me, and then heard the front door open downstairs, then footsteps:

"Imogen... Mike were home!" I heard my Mom yell from downstairs, I could hear the front door opening and closing, as well. Getting out of bed I walked over to the door and opened it, Makiao took off running to greet my parents. Looking at my clock I read twelve fifty five, yawning I walked downstairs only to be hit my bright light from the door open, covering my face with my hands I groaned.

"Please close the door." I said and closed my eyes tightly to block out the sun better, hearing the door close, I removed my hands from my face and saw my Dad standing there with a two brown grocery bags in his hands. Smiling I walked over to him taking them both then made my way to the kitchen, "Thanks, Imogen." he told me. Turning my head I smiled at him as he bent down at Makiao and scratched his head.

Walking into the kitchen I saw my Mom and My Grandmother unpacking groceries, I smiled seeing my Grandmother, "Hi Grams." she turned to me and smiled, "Hi sweetie." she walked over to me kissing my cheek. Smiling at her I placed the bags down on the table, Mom came and stood next to me, then asked:

"How did you sleep?" she asked me, I turned to her "Oh, I slept fine. Makiao slept by me all night, so I slept with him." she smiled and planted a kiss in my hair, "And where is your brother?" she asked me.

Hungover. Hungover probably big time. I thought to myself, I knew he was drunk last night just by looking at him, but hopefully he slept it off enough. Putting some of the groceries in the fridge, I licked my lips "Oh, he is still asleep. He was really tired last night."  
Dad walked in and laughed "I'll go wake him up." then made his way upstairs, "OH, MIKEY!" he yelled.

Chuckling I waked out of the kitchen and over to the couch and sat down as Mom began to cook breakfast, hearing my Dad take off running from Mike's room, I then heard Mike yell, "Leave me alone!" he yelled slamming the door to his room. Dad laughed running downstairs smirking at me, "Woke him up with a wet willy. He wanted to give you one. He got one." I laughed as he kissed my head, walking in the kitchen.

Breakfast took about thirty minutes to make, after it was done I ran in the kitchen and served myself, Mom laughed at me kissing my head, "Your brother still hasn't come down?" she asked me, I shook my head taking a bite of bacon. She sighed and shook her head, serving herself as well, Grams sat down at the table along with Dad and Mom. Makiao sat by me starring up at me with hose begging eyes for food. I always gave him two strips of bacon.

Dad and Grams began to talk about how Grandpa was going to pass late this summer, that's when I blocked myself from the conversation I didn't want to hear about my him passing away. I adored him. He was my Grandpa. He used to let me have some of his oreo's that he never let anyone else have; Smiling I the memories I grabbed one strip of bacon and put my hand under the table for Makiao to take it. He did right away.

When I was done with breakfast I then washed my dish, as Mom then told they were gonna go back to the hospital. They would be back around nine a clock tonight, I washed all the other dishes after they left and gave the left over bacon to Makiao.

Hearing footsteps go down the stairs I turned to see Mike walk in with sunglasses on, smirking I shook my head, "Having a nice hangover huh, Mike?" he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice taking big gulps from the bottle, then gave me the finger. Rolling my eyes I shook my head, "Nice."

He then grabbed a plate I had just finished washing and drying and served himself with the leftover breakfast, "My head feels so fucking weird." leaning against the counter I smirked at him, "Considering you showed up last night, drunk beyond belief I think I know why." I told him putting up the rest of the plates. He shook his head,

"No I feel... weird." he told me, turning to him I laughed, "It's called a hangover." I patted his head then skipped upstairs to my room, I went to my room and got the rest of my things out my boxes to put away. I had about three boxes to empty which it was mostly my paintings, the boxes weren't big they were about the size of a shoe box. One has a few picture frames in them, then a few killer whale tribal paintings I did. I hang them around my room.

Around five a clock I got changed. I decided I wanted to go on the beach, and get a little tan, then go for a swim. I changed into a dark blue swimsuit then some nike shorts, and a over the shoulder shirt. Slipping on some flip flops I grabbed Makiao's leash, and walked downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, Mike was making himself a sandwich looked at me:

"Where you going?" he asked me, I shrugged my shoulders

"Beach. I'm taking Makiao with me." I replied, walking over to my dog who was sitting my Mike to beg for food, putting his leash on he stood up, Mike nodded and sighed, "I'm gonna be here. Sleeping." smirking I grabbed Dad's car keys, "Goodluck." I walked out of the house with Makiao and put him in the backseat and then got in the front seat and drove to the boardwalk.

**OOOOO**

Sitting at one of the concession stands, with Makiao under the table, on the boardwalk snacking on fries, and a soda. I had been at the beach for an hour and half, and been tanning and swimming, the sun was going down now, and I was just grabbing something to eat.

"I've never seen you around here before." I heard a voice say behind me, turning I saw a guy standing there he was a nice colored skin, light brown hair, and tattoo's running up and down his arms, he had light hair on his face. He was hot. Biting my lip, I smiled at him:

"I'm new here." he smirked at me, walking a little closer to me, then stood next to me,

"Ah, well I'm Marcus." he sat down in front of me on the bench in front of me, "And if you want I'd be more than happy to show you around." he smiled at me; Raising an eyebrow I took a sip of my coke.

"I'm Imogen. I've been here before since my family lives here. But I live here now. But... I don't mind you showing me around." he chuckled stealing one of my fries, "Alright... how bout now?" he asked, biting my lip I nodded, "Alright." grabbing Makiao's leash I then got up from the bench seat.

Marcus smiled getting up from his seat, he then looked down at Makiao "You've got a dog?" he asked, smiling I looked down at him, "Yeah, his names, Makiao." he raised an eyebrow "Ah, nice name." he bent down and scratched his ears, Makiao licked his hand. Chuckling I bit my lip, Marcus looked up at me then stood up, "What do you want to do?" he asked, biting my lip I looked down at Makiao and sighed:

"I can't really do much since I have my dog. But um... I can drive home really quick. Can you stay here for about ten minutes?" I asked, he nodded "Sure. I'll meet you by the carousel?" he asked, smiling I nodded "Alright." walking away I walked off the boardwalk to my Dad's car and put Makiao in the back seat then drove home quickly.

When I got there I could hear Mike's music blasting from outside, getting Makiao out of the car, I took his leash off when I got inside the fenced area. Walking inside I covered my hands over my ears to try and block the music out, running upstairs I pounded on Mike's door to get him to open it, "MIKE TURN THE DAMN MUSIC DOWN!" walking over to my room, I then changed my nike shorts into regular denim shorts with my old combat boots.

As I walked into the bathroom to spray some perfume on, Mike walked into the bathroom with sunglasses on, and he had a look on his face that I've never seen on his face, turning to him I asked, "Are you okay?" he didn't look up at me just grumbled, "Fine." he sounded pissed off. Glaring at him, I followed him out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked him a question again, he didn't turn to me at all,

"Nothing just go away, Imogen." crossing my arms over my chest, I shook my head, "Why are you being so... uptight?" he went to turn to look at me but only turned away from me. He wasn't acting like himself, it couldn't have been the hangover that would be gone by now. Something was weird about how he was acting.

"Just go back to the boardwalk... I'll be there later." he told me, walking towards him as he had his back to me, I pulled on his wrist to make him turn to me, "Mike will you just look at me?" he snapped his wrist out my hand then took off down the stairs and out the front door leaving it open. I heard Mike's bike take off outside; something is up with him, and it's not normal, chewing on my lip I ran outside and went to follow him to the boardwalk.

**OOOOO **

Looking around the boardwalk I searched for Mike, I had to find him and see what was up with him, he had never sounded so snappy before. Well snappy yes, but in a tone that was... not normal. He has had hangovers before but never did he act like that, he always sucked up to me because he felt like crap and didn't want Mom and Dad to know. Shaking my head I went over to where they held concerts on the boardwalk to see if he was there.

I could feel the music pumping through my veins as I got closer and closer to where the concert was being held, seeing a lot of teens dancing around small bonfires, some drunk, some high, and some just drunk and high. Pushing through the crowd, I looked all around but didn't see my brother any where. Running my hand in my hair I turned to walk out of the crowd when I spotted Mike talking to David, he looked pissed off at him, David was smoking on a cigarette then blew smoke in Mike's face and laughed, then muttered something to him.

I wanted to know what he was saying, quickly pushing into the crowed to the to them, I bumped into Marcus. He turned looking at me then smirked, "Well... I waited for about twenty minutes but no sign of you." he told me.

My cheeks began to get red, and I hid my face "I am so sorry, I am looking for my brother." he chuckled and shook his head; looking over his shoulder at David and Mike they still began to talk as Mike began to cool down a little. Then David's eyes meet mine and I snapped my eyes back to meet Marcus's.

"No worries. Imogen... right?" he asked me, I nodded "Correct, Marcus." he smiled at me,

"Your right. Now Miss. Imogen... would you like to dance?" tilting my head to the side, I bit my lip

"I would love that." he took my hand in his and smirked,

"Then let's dance."  
he turned me around, placing his hands on my hips and pressed his hips against mine.

As we danced for a couple more minutes, or grind. He turned me around to face him and wrapped his arms completely around my waist and looked down at me, I felt him move his hands up the back of my shirt, and I pulled away from him, and shook my head "Don't." I said to him, he raised an eyebrow at me:

"Come on... don't be like that." as he pulled me closer to him again, hitting his chest I pushed him back again,

"I said to stop!" Marcus looked at me with a glare in his eyes, it was as if I firework went off in his eyes. He went to grab my arm, when David stepped in front of me, then Marcus backed off. David tilted his head to the side stepping towards Marcus, "I suggest you listen to the lady." David looked at him. Marcus quickly made his way into the large crowd and ran off, cowardly.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips, I looked at David in pure shock, he was a good ways away from me, how did he even know what Marcus was doing. David turned to me with a smirk on his face, "He didn't hurt you... did he?" he asked stepping closer to me, shaking my head I looked up then meet his icy blue eyes.

"No... thanks to you. Weird, how we keep meeting up in a awkward situation." I told him, he chuckled then shrugged his shoulders,

"Heh, that's how fate is sometimes." looking up at him I smiled, "Fate works in mysterious ways... So what did my brother want?" I asked him, he turned his head looking up at Mike who was standing by the railing looking in the crowd. Probably for David.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he replied "He wants to know where I found him. He was drunk under the pier... I didn't want the tide to come in on him. So I woke him up." smiling at him, I laughed "Thanks, he might not be thankful, from the looks of it. But thank you." he raised an eyebrow.

"It's not a problem... now I have a question for you." he got himself out a cigarette, smirking I stepped towards him getting closer,

"Ask." David got his lighter out and lit his cigarette, then blew the smoke in my face

"Ever been on a motorcycle?" he asked me, laughing I shook my head

"No... my parents don't allow me on one." he then held his hand out to me

"Would you like to?" eyeing his hand for a few seconds I then placed my hand in his, "I would love to." he laughed walking backwards slowly, "Just what I wanted to hear, Immy." he then turned around walking straight forward. He walked me away from the concerts and towards the entrance of the boardwalk, he then stopped in front of a motorcycle, it was a nice bike.

"Get on, babe." he told me letting go of my hand and got on the front of his bike to start it, hearing the bike roar to life, I bit my lip, I could get in trouble for this but... my parents don't have to find out. Lifting my leg over the back of the bike I sat behind him, he then grabbed both of my wrist gently and pulled my arms around his waist, "Hold on tight... I ride a little wild." I chuckled wrapping my arms tighter around his waist, "Good." I told him, he flicked his cigarette on the ground.

"Imogen!" I heard Mike yell behind me, turning my head I saw him running towards us, David then turned as well, and mumbled something under his breath. He got to us before we even moved, Mike got in front of David and glared at him, "Get off the bike, Imogen." he told me with a stern voice but not taking his eyes off David. Glaring at him I shook my head

"No. I'm seventeen for god sakes." he clenched his jaw his eyes now wondering on me, "Off. The. Bike." his eyes were different for some weird reason. They weren't normal. David rolled his eyes, "Go away, Mike. I'm just taking her for a nice little ride." Mike's eyes then snapped to David and he got in front of the bike gripping the handlebars.

"My sister... will go no where with you. Now off the damn bike, Imogen." he said, I knew know I wouldn't even get a chance to ride on David's bike tonight. Glaring at my brother I got off behind David, and whispered in his ear, "Sorry." he shook his head, "It's fine." he looked at me, then at my brother.

"Now move." David snapped at him, they glared at each for a few minutes then Mike moved away from the front of the bike next to me, David looked at me giving me a wink before he speed off. After watching his head lights disappear into the night, I looked up at Mike and glared,

"Ass hole!" I then walked over to my car, and unlocked it, getting in the front seat I started the car and sat in the boardwalk park n lot. Why wouldn't Mike let me go? What was wrong? He always picked girls up because he had a motorcycle. I get the overprotective brother act, but this was... stupid. Driving out of the park n lot, I drove home, wanting to kill my brother.


	3. Player, Player

**Three Days Later.  
**

**Imogen's POV  
**

David. David is all I've thought about for the past three days, I wanted to see him, but he hasn't been on the boardwalk at all, and I haven't seen any sign of him. Though I want to so badly. I wanted to look into his blue eyes so badly, that I was now dreaming of them, I loved going to bed, which I usually don't say but, if I get to dream about David's eyes all night, I don't mind.

Stupid Mike, he pulls the big brother card of course when I finally find someone who has a bike, I don't get why he was such a jerk that night. He takes girls on his bike all the time. Now Mike acts weird too, it's like he is some... weird drug addict. He doesn't eat anything anymore, which there is when you know something wrong, when Mike passes up food. But also, everything else the way he acts' he is worse then he was before. But also he doesn't like coming out when the suns out, only when it's dark out. He is more like a creature of the night now.

Gramps is doing alright, hanging in there I guess, I've visited him for two days, and he always seems to make me laugh. Grandma is taking care of him, though she goes home at night and that's when my Mom and Dad fill in. They aren't home that much since they help out my Grandma so much. I mostly cook dinner at night and I will bring both my parents food so they won't have to live off hospital food.

Being pulled out of my thoughts by the house phone ringing I quickly stepped away from the stove, and answered it, "Hello?" I asked leaning against the wall, "Hi sweetie?" it was my Mom's voice, smiling I walked over to the cabinets grabbing two plastic containers, "Hi Mom, how are you and Dad?" I asked, walking back over to the stove to stir the warm pasta sauce.

"Oh were fine, hon. How are you and Mike... has he been any better?" she asked, I had told her he wasn't feeling well, which I believed, sighing I bit my lip "I don't think so, but I hope he does." when I checked on the noodles the seemed done, pushed the phone between my ear and my shoulder my Mother laughed, "Well I'm sure he will. I was wondering... if you could bring your father's phone, he forgot it in our room?" placing the plastic containers on the counter I then took the pasta and placed it on both plates.

"Oh yeah, I was going to bring you both dinner anyway." hearing her chuckle, she then said "Thank you, Imogen." smiling I shrugged "Your welcome, Mom. I'll be there in a few minutes." I then put some sauce on the pasta, "Alright, I'll see you soon." she hung up, looking over at the clock I read seven fifty five. Putting the tops of the containers on, I then quickly ran upstairs grabbing my Dad's phone, then knocked on Mike's door.

"Hey, Mike! I um, I'm going to drop some stuff off at the hospital." I yelled, I didn't hear a thing from his room, sighing I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs grabbing both of the plastic containers of food as well as my keys. Walking outside I got in the car and drove off to the hospital.

When I got there I saw Mom and Dad standing by the entrance, getting out of the car I grabbed both containers and smiled at them; I missed my parents being around. Hate to admit it, but I do. Walking over to them I handed Mom the food, then hugged my Dad, "I miss you, Daddy!" he chuckled picking me up so me feet were off the ground, "I miss you too, sweetheart!" he then held me for a few more seconds then put me down.

"So, I made spaghetti for you all." Mom smiled kissing my head, "Thank you." Dad made a face; for some reason Dad doesn't like looking at noodles, he likes to eat them, just not look at them.

"Well I am gonna go look for a job on the boardwalk." both of my parents exchanged looks then, both nodded, Dad said, "Alright... be careful. Alright?" he told me, smirking I replied "Always am. Enjoy dinner." I kissed both of their cheeks, then ran over to my car, "Tell Gramps and Grams I love them." I yelled as I got in the car, and drove off to the boardwalk.

**OOOOO**

"Hey, Darren." I said walking into the piercing shop I came to with Kat, Darren was behind the front desk flipping through a magazine, he looked up at me hearing me say his name, he smiled closing his magazine:

"Hello Kat's hot cousin." he told me, chuckling I walked to the front desk standing in front of him.

"It's Imogen." he nodded sticking his hand out to me

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure Kat told you my name?" I nodded taking his hand to shake, "She did tell me. Now... I need your help." he raised an eyebrow as we both took our hands back.

"And how would I help you?" he asked, sighing bit my bottom lip, "Well... I am looking for a job, do you have anything open?" I gave him puppy dog eyes, he smirked at me and laughed.

"Well I do need help here during the day, I think I could actually help you." smiling at him, I leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek, "Thank you!" he blushed a little then nodded

"I need to do you favors more often." he winked. Rolling my eyes, I then walked behind the counter next to him, "Alright... what will I do?" he shrugged "Well you could do the henna tattoo's I suck at that, I'm better piercing." leaning against the counter, I smirked.

"Good. Their airbrush... right?" he nodded jumping from the other side of the counter, and motioned me for him to follow me, "Yup, they have a lot of choices, animals, flowers, dragons, and all that cute stuff." laughing I followed behind him he then pushed past a curtain where I saw a bunch of henna tattoo drawings on posters hanging on the wall and numbers for each one, then a few large file cabinets and a small table, and two chairs.

"They'll come in pick a number, you" he pointed to the file cabinet, "Will come over here," looking at the file cabinets the top one was one through ten, and the next one was twenty through thirty, and so on. "Then pick the tattoo out, and then ask where they want it, then pray it on. Not that hard, huh?" shaking my head I smiled.

Crossing my arms over the chest "Not at all." Darren walked over to me, "Good... now, I can take all the girl costumers. If you know what I mean?" he smirked, scoffing I replied "Perv!" I hit his chest not to hard "That's so wrong." I turned walking out of the back room, he laughed walking out from behind me.

"Come on... I'll give you the guys?" I sat on the counter of the front desk, as he then leaned against it next to me, smiling I shook my head, "No thanks... I'd rather do girls. Guys just... usually don't get fake ones anyway." Darren looked up at me with a big smirk on his face.

"You'd rather do a girl?" he questioned, looking over at him I laughed, "Not like that ass hole, I mean... I have made out with a few girls before, not all the way." I told him; I am bisexual, but I've never really been in a relationship with a girl, only guys.

Darren then grinned from ear to ear, "And I missed it?" he cursed himself:

"Fuck... that would be hot." nudging him with my foot I said "Shut up!"

**OOOOO**

"That will be twelve dollars." I told the girl walking behind the counter, I had just done her airbrush henna tattoo. She wanted a little flower on her back. The blonde girl pulled out her wallet, and handed me a ten and two dollar bills. Smiling at her, I then waved at her "Have a nice night." putting the money in the register I flipped through one of the magazines.

Tonight had actually been a good night, I had already given tattoos to four people, and had got tips. Mom had texted me a few times throughout the night to make sure I was okay. Darren was getting him and I something to eat from one of the concession stands, we both were hungry, so he volunteered to go get us both something to eat. Looking at the clock I read ten thirty, the boardwalk would be closing in thirty minutes. Darren left at ten fifteen, where was he?

Walking outside of the shop I looked around to see him, but I then saw David. Leaning against the wall of the shop, smirking I walked over to him, "Hello stranger." he looked over at me, and smirked back at me, "Hello Immy!" leaning next to him, I smiled "So... what are you up to?" he asked me getting his packet of cigarette out of his pocket.

Shaking my head I crossed my arms over my chest "Working." I replied, he turned looking at me with an eyebrow raised,

"Working... here?" he pointed to the shop, I nodded "Yup. And you?" I asked him, "Checking out some girls, huh?" he laughed bringing the cigarette to his lips, and inhaling, "Nah! I only have one girl on my mind." he exhaled the smoke smirking looking at me.

Blushing in my cheeks I looked away from him, "And I only have on guy on mine." I replied looking back to him, he leaned closer to me, "Is that so?" I nodded, biting my lip. Hearing someone enter the store behind me I rolled my eyes, "Hate to do this, but duty calls." turning I walked inside.

I helped the customer quickly, who wanted a new piercing for her belly button, she picked one out and then left the store. Running back outside to see if David was there, he wasn't he was on his bike about four yards away from me, he looked like he was talking to someone, making my way over to him I then came to a complete stop, and my smile was gone in just a matter of seconds, he was with another girl. Why was I so hurt by this? I wasn't his girlfriend. But I sure as hell like him, and I thought he liked me too.

Watching her wrap his arms around him I then turned away and heard them drive off. Guess he didn't like me like I thought he did, I hated it when I would be lead on like this, it had happened with my ex that I broke up with back in Phoenix. I didn't really even know David so why should I care so much?

"Hey!" I heard behind me, turning I saw Darren standing there with a two brown bags in each hand, "Sorry it took so long, line was longer then I thought." he told me giving him a small smile I shook my head, "It's fine." he handed me the brown bag in his left hand.

"Hope you like a bacon burger and curly fries." holding my hand out I took it, "Just what I wanted." he nodded walking in the store behind me, "Good." turning I followed him in. Honestly I need greasy food, well comfort food.

**OOOOO**

"Mike, I'm home!" I yelled walking inside putting my keys on the hook by the door, Makiao barked running down the stairs, his tail was wagging and his ears were back. He then ran to me and jumped giving me a kiss on my face, laughing I pushed him down "Down, boy, down." he then just began to lick my hand. Smiling down at him, I asked, "Has Mikey come out?" he just sniffed my hand with his wet nose, chuckling I shook my head, "Mike!" I yelled walking into the kitchen to feed Makiao.

Taking out his bowl, I then took a cup of wet and dry dog food and mixed it together, as I was doing that I heard some movement upstairs, "Hopefully you'll come out." I said to myself. Putting the food down on the floor for Makiao, I sat down at the table and groaned. Tonight was going so good until I saw David with that other girl, I just hated to see him with another girl.

Hearing someone stumble upstairs, I turned around and faced the doorway of the kitchen, "Mike?" I yelled to see if it was him, quickly I grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly made my way upstairs. Hearing something in the bathroom Mike and I share, I gulped and walked quietly to the door then opened it, it was pitch black in here. Looking around I moved my hand in the doorway to turn the light on.

When two Mike's eyes met mine, dropping the knife to the ground I stepped back from the doorway, I then heard footsteps coming out from the bathroom towards me. Taking a few more steps back I then saw Mike emerge from the bathroom doorway, he looked like he was going to attack me.

"Mike... what's wrong with you?" I asked my voice trembling, he took a step towards me, I then ran into my room turning to close my door I felt him push against it, to open it. When the hell did he get so strong?

Pushing all my weight against the door, he got his arm halfway in the doorway, "Stop it, Mike what the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed, then I heard him growl... like a dog. Mike just growled.

Feeling him shove into the door, the next thing I knew I felt my shoulder pop, that's when I hissed in pain, using my other side to put weight on. He still was putting all of his weight onto the door, feeling his hand grab my arm he held it tightly, trying to snatch it back, his nails dug into my arm.

"For fucks sake, Michael. Let me go!" I tried hitting him with my other hand, but I couldn't my shoulder caused it to hurt too much. Hearing growls again I then felt him let go of my arm, and I fell into the door making it slam shut, I went to lock the door when I then heard a bark. Makiao.

Silence took over the house, I could only hear myself breathing, very slowly. My arm began to sting a little, looking down I saw a cut from Michael gripping my arm so tightly from a few seconds ago. After a few more minutes of silence I hear Makiao scratching at the door, slowly I got up from the floor and opened the door, he sat at my door looking up at me. Letting the door swing up I bent down next to him, "You okay?" I asked scratching his ears.

"Imogen..." I heard Michael's voice say very weakly, moving out of my room I saw him leaning against the wall, with a bite on his leg from what looked like Makiao bit him, blood seeped through his denim jeans. Gulping I walked over to him, "Shit Mike... what the hell happened?" kneeling down to him he pointed to Makiao.

"He protected you..." shaking my head, I was confused. Why did Makiao bite him, he loved Mike... didn't he?

Rolling his jeans up I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean... Why were you trying to attack me?" I glared at him, he didn't answer me, I then looked down at the bite from my dog, gasping I saw five big teeth marks, "Shit... come on let's get in the bathroom, I need to clean you up." he let me take his arm helping him up, I helped him even though my shoulder hurt.

Sitting him on the toilet I walked over to the sink getting a towel to wet it, turning I began to clean the wound, looking up at him I shook my head, "What has been up with you lately?" walking back over to the sink I rinsed out the bloody white hand towel, then looked up at him through the mirror in front of me only to see he was there, but I could see right through him. My eyes got big as I was looking up at him, he shook his head:

"I don't know, Imogen." he saw my face and knew, I could see, "Ever since our first night here... and I got drunk... I've wanted... I don't even know." he looked down at the floor. Dropping the bloody washcloth in the sink I turned to him, "Wanted what?" I asked him, he hesitated but looked right up at me and replied, "I don't know. I can't even find out what I want." biting my lip I shook my head trying to think.

"What do we do?" he sighed resting his head in his hands, "I don't know... tomorrow night I am going to the boardwalk though." he replied, I leaned against the sink, still trying to process what happened in my head. What the hell was wrong with my brother?

**OOOOO**

"Darren can I take my break now?" I asked taking off the purple latex gloves I use for one I give someone a tattoo so I won't get it on my hands. I've been working since around twelve a clock this afternoon, and now it is around nine a clock, so many people came in today for henna tattoo's. Guess this is place to get em.

As I walked to the front of the store, I saw him flirting with a girl who was looking around the store, rolling my eyes I walked up to them and pulled on his arm dragging him away, "Taking my break. If anyone comes for a henna do it for me please." I begged, he turned to me then looked at the girl, "Yeah, yeah, fine." he walked away from me back to the girl.

Grabbing my purse that's behind the counter I then ran out of the store, and into the crowd of people on the boardwalk. Mike said he would come tonight, I don't know when he just he would be here, I'm guessing he doesn't want to be out in the sun. Last night was like a bomb had went off when I got home, I'm still a little jumpy about it, I mean my brother tried attacking me for no reason, wouldn't you be scared?

Looking around the shops I bit my lip, passing shop by shop. I didn't really like all what girls would wear now a days, bright neon and all that... wasn't me. I liked tribal, and gypsy things, guess I get that from my Mom. Seeing a store catch my eye, I smirked, it was a surf shop. I bought myself a dream catcher, it had one big one in the middle with beads in the middle of it, then small three dream catchers hanging from the bottom beaded with feathers hanging down below those.

After a few minutes of walking around, I heard someone say behind me, "Hey Immy!" I stopped, I knew who it was. David. Sighing I kept walking acting like I didn't hear him, but I knew he knew I did. He then walked next to me, "Hello, Imogen!" he said so I could hear him clearly.

Turning I went to walk the other way when he grabbed my wrist gently, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked me, I looked into those icy blue eyes of him, and gave him daggers. David laughed "Well someone's upset." pushing his wrist away, he looked at me, "What the hell did I do?" he asked.

Laughing I shook my head, "What do you want to charm me then take me on a bike ride like you do every girl?" he raised an eyebrow at me, and crossed his arms over his chest, "I honestly don't do that with every girl, you're the only one I have had on my bike." David told me chuckling.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure that girl from last night wasn't me." I told him, his smirk fell from his face and he then scratched the back of neck, "Oh yeah, I'm the only one you had on your bike. Look if I'm just some piece of ass to you, then leave me alone." I took a few steps away from him.

He didn't reply, not at all, didn't even give me a shake of the head, nothing. He just looked at me. Shaking my head I backed away even more, "So that's all I am, huh?" he took a few steps towards me:

"Imogen... that's not it-" turning on my heel before he could finish I then took off running back to work, I didn't want to deal with this right now. I mean honestly, I've never felt like this way about anyone in just a few days of knowing him. One thing I hated when someone would play with my feelings, I knew I would somehow end up hurt in one way.

The next thing I knew I collided with someone, and both of us fell on our butts, my dream catcher fell out of my bag. "Oh shit, I am so sorry!" I told the person as I put my dream catcher back in my bag, "Oh, no it's mine." I could tell by his voice it was a guy, he then gave me his hand to take. Taking his hand I was pulled up onto my feet, dusting my butt off, I then looked up to see.

Marcus. I remembered what he had done a few nights ago, he was trying to creep his hand up my shirt. Stepping back I he sighed, "Imogen?" he asked, sighing I nodded

"Um.. I have to go." walking past him, I then heard him follow me "Imogen, please stop!" he ran in front of me, causing me to stop.

"I'm sorry about a few nights ago. I was such a jerk." he told me, I shook my head "You think?"

He sighed heavily then shrugged his shoulders, "I deserved that." he looked at me,

"I'm sorry okay. I wasn't in a right place that night honest. And I feel horrible for what I did. Can you give me another chance?"

"Another chance? You tried putting your hand up my shirt." I snapped at him, he looked down at his feet.

"I know... and I am deeply sorry about that." he looked me in the eyes, sighing I looked away from him then played with the belt around my waist, I wanted to kick myself right now. "Only as friends." I replied, he smiled at me,

"It won't really be a date... but um, two people going out to eat?" licking my lips, I chuckled.

"That is a date." I smiled at him, he crossed his arms over his chest, "It doesn't have to be." running my hand through my hair, I tapped my foot for a few seconds, if David didn't like me... guess I was going to have to get over him one was or another, "No date?" he nodded giving me his hand to shake, "No date." he told me. Though I knew it was going to be one.

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter, so if you do please, please, please review! **


	4. Red, Red Wine

**Star's POV **

Taking the key out of the ignition I sat back in the seat taking a deep breath, then turned to look at Michael siting next to me in the passenger seat, he was looking out the window up at the house that we now lived in. He was having a hard time watching his Grandfather pass away slowly, and he didn't want to watch him suffer anymore. Reaching over to him I took his hand in mine holding it, giving it a light squeeze I then said, "It will be okay.."

Michael closed his eyes shaking his head, "I just... I want him to go, I don't want him to suffer anymore. He doesn't deserve to be in pain and all of that." he lifted his head up opening his eyes then looked at me, "Thank you... for being there with me." I smiled at him,

"I'm your wife. Of course I would do it." I told him, he laughed at me shaking his head. Looking up back at the house he sighed:

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if Grandpa didn't kill, Max? I mean would we be here... with our two children?" he asked me, licking my lips I shook my head starring at the house.

"No... honestly I don't. Because that's the past, let's just hope Mikey or Imogen doesn't get into that crap." he looked over at me,

"At least we got rid of of, David." he told me, smirking at him I rolled my eyes at him

"You did it. Not we." Michael then smirked and nodded his head "Yeah... you're right." chuckling I shook my head opening the door to my side of the car, "Let's go check on our children." getting out of the car along with Michael, we walked in the house to hear music playing from upstairs, and then I could hear barking as well.

Walking into the kitchen to grab a water, Michael stayed in the living room and went to sit on the couch, I then heard running from upstairs and then down the stairs "Daddy!" Imogen voice exclaimed. Walking over to the fridge I grabbed a water from the fridge, then walked back into the living room to see my daughter and husband hugging on the couch and Makiao sitting on the couch next to Michael trying to lick his face.

Smiling at the scene I shook my head, "And where is my hug?" I asked, Imogen looked up and smiled at me, then jumped off the couch and walked over to me hugging me tightly. She pulled away from the hug she sighed "How is everyone?" she asked and went to sit back down on the couch.

"Oh well Gramps is okay. Grams as well, Uncle Sam wants to come over tomorrow night and do a big barbeque if that's okay?" Michael smiled up at Imogen; he adored Imogen, she was his little girl, her first words were Daddy and her first steps were to him. Even though they butt heads half of the time, they both love each other more than anything.

"Oh, sure that sounds cool, I may or may not be able to be there since I have a job at the boardwalk." she chewed on her lip, raising an eyebrow I smirked taking a sip of my water. Sitting down on the sofa chair, I smiled "Where?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a little shop." she got up from the couch "Well I am gonna go try to take a small nap before I have to go to work." she patted her leg in sign for Makiao to follow her, which he did. She then ran up the stairs into her room. Getting up I walked over to Michael who was sitting in the couch, I took the seat next to him and cuddled up to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to him.

"Let's hope she doesn't get into any of those things." I told him, he kissed my head "She won't.." Michael sighed rubbing my back up and down in a calming way.

**OOOOO**

_Beep, Beep, Bepp. _

Sitting up from my pillow I looked around for my phone that would be in my sheets somewhere, throwing off some of the pillows on my bed I found my phone on the right side of my bed. Turning off the alarm I had set for six thirty to go off so I could get up and get ready for work after my nap. Rubbing my eyes I yawned and rolled out of bed, walking over to my drawers I went through them to find something to wear.

Mom and Dad were probably still here, since I could hear the tv going downstairs, and it wasn't Mike since he didn't come out during the day anymore. Since he is a half vampire. He still doesn't remember anything from that night, and I've tried helping him but he still doesn't remember anything.

Grabbing a tribal skirt that ends above the middle of my thighs, and a blue tank, with a black vest to go with it, I then grabbed a pair of black sandals to go with it. Walking into the bathroom I brushed my teeth and then went downstairs I saw my Mom asleep on the couch and my Dad now where in the living room. I went into the kitchen to grab a water before I left, opening the fridge I grabbed a water bottle when I heard my Dad say:

"What's wrong with your brother?" dropping my water bottle I let the fridge door close, spinning around I saw him leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed at me. Closing the fridge door I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know what you mean, Dad." bending down I picked up my water.

I knew I couldn't tell him Mike was a vampire, he wouldn't even believe me in the first place, he would think I am crazy. But from what Mike is acting like he is a vampire, since he tried to attack me.

Dad shook his head, "He's hasn't been himself for the past few days. He hasn't even come out of his room." he walked over to me, rolling my eyes I chuckled

"Honestly, Dad. I have no idea what's wrong with him. He's been like that since the day we got here. You know that?" I told him, Dad raised an eyebrow walking over to the kitchen table, he sat down.

"You're telling me the truth... right?" he asked me staring at the table for a few seconds then looked up at me, sighing I bit my lip,

"Dad... I would tell you truth. And that is the truth. Now I've gotta go or else I will be late for work which I really don't want. So I'll see you later?" he nodded his head "Yeah..." walking over to him I smiled at him kissing his cheek then ran out of the house to go to work. Makiao gave me a kiss before I left the the gate.

When I got the the shop the sun was down and Darren was sitting in his usual spot behind the front desk. He noticed me look at me "Hola Imogen, your early." Darren looked at the watch that was on the wall, I did the same, it was was 7:13. I was supposed to be here at 7:15. Laughing I said, "Yeah by two minutes." he raised an eyebrow, "Your supposed to be here at nine." he chuckled reaching under the desk. He then pulled out a schedule, and pointed to the timeline for me, looking at it I then laughed and shook my head.

"I could've sworn..." I told myself, he chuckled shaking his head, "Hey it's fine... besides you told me you had a date." he told me, then put the schedule back where it was. He was right. I had a date with Marcus tonight, or not a date just dinner with a friend.

"It's not a date, it's just dinner." I told him, leaning against the counter; hearing Darren laugh he then hopped over the counter and stood next to me. He then nudged me, "Oh come on, it's dinner with a guy. You think that's not a date?" he smirked at me, rolling my eyes I nudged him back "It's not. And I have to meet him in a few minutes." I smirked passing him to walk out of the shop.

Hearing Darren laugh he then yelled "Have fun on your date!" turning I gave him the finger which only made him wink at me as I walked out of the shop. Turning forward I dug in my purse for my phone as I did I then heard behind me, "Your going on a date?" turning around I saw my brother Mikey leaning against the shop building, he had sunglasses on. He pushed himself off the wall as I met him halfway:

"What are you doing out? How did you get out without Mom and Dad hearing you?"

Mike only chuckled, "I am good at that remember who taught you?" I rolled my eyes at him

"Whatever... how are you feeling?" crossing my arms over my chest, he shrugged his shoulders shaking his head

"Hungry as hell. I've been trying to find David so I can beat the shit out of him." looking down I kicked my one foot back and forth, and began to chew on my lips. Mike took his sunglasses off then raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" he knew something was wrong.

"Oh yeah... I'm fine. Just give him a good punch for me if you do find him." I told him, he smirked and nodded

"Got it... well I'll let you get on to your date. I'm gonna go look around." walking closer to my brother I punched his shoulder gently, then turned around and walked over to the carousel where I was supposed to meet Marcus. I didn't want this to be a date, but it sure as hell felt like it, didn't want people to think it was a date. I don't know why I keep saying it's not a date when it is. Just I try not to make it seem like a big deal.

Watching the carousel go round and round for a few minutes, I began to get a little impatient on him, I mean he set this thing up least thing he could do is not be late to it. Looking around I tried spotting him but couldn't find him anywhere. As I was doing so I felt someone tap my shoulder, turning I saw the one and only David standing there behind me.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him, he clenched his jaw and sighed

"Listen... you didn't let me tell you what happened-"

"You really want me to hear you go into detail about what happened with you and that girl, cause honestly. I wouldn't." I turned to waked away, when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, my chest hit his as I stumbled back a little bit, but he pulled me back, we were close together almost chest to chest,

"I told you I only had one girl on my mind, and that was you." he told me with a slight smirk on his face, that damn stupid attractive smirk; I love that smirk of his but dammit no, he is a player. Glaring at him I rolled my eyes:

"I don't wanna hear it, okay. My brothers looking for you by the way, so why don't you go bother him?" I snapped my wrist out of his hand, turning on my heel to walk away. I don't get why he was just so charming, even when he was a player, and acted like he liked me when he didn't. Why was I liking him when I didn't like him. Dammit crushes suck, this is why I don't like dating, which my Dad loves.

Looking back at David I noticed he was still watching me walking away, he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, then turned away. Turning away from him I went to sit down on one of the benches, taking my phone out I made it look like I was busy playing on my phone so no one would mess with me. I didn't want to be talked to by anyone.

Tapping my foot against the concrete I sighed, trying to get David out of my head; "Hey sorry, I'm late." the voice was Marcus's, looking away from my phone I saw Marcus walking towards me. Stand up from the bench I smiled at him, "No it's okay... how are you?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders "I'm good, so are you ready?" he asked me. Slipping my phone back in my purse, I nodded "I am." he linked arms with me and smirked "Good."

**Mikey's POV  
**

Walking around the boardwalk, I looked around for David, I wasn't sure if he was the one who did this to me, or someone else, but I had a feeling it would it be him. He changed me into this... monster. Every time I would look at a girl I wanted to bite her neck, or fucking drink her blood, that's fucking disgusting but I wanted to so badly.

Scanning my eyes through the crowd I then spotted his stupid mullet, he was standing on the boardwalk looking towards the beach, smoking a cigarette; I walked up behind him and pushed his shoulders, so he fell forward a little. As he did, and then turned to me with a pissed off look in his eyes and face, "What the fuck is your problem?" I glared back at him:

"What's my problem?" he got closer to me, "Your my fucking problem, I don't remember a single thing that happened that night, and you won't tell me. I know you spiked my drink, I just don't know with fucking what. Because every person I look at, I can hear their heart or the pulse... what did you do to me?"

David only smirked at me, then shook his head looking down as he inched closer to me, then blew smoke in my face, "Listen... Mike. I didn't put anything in that drink of yours... you'll find out on your own-" I cut him off,

"I think I already know... I tried attacked, my sister a few nights ago you ass hole." I yelled at him, as people then turned to look at us but then looked away walking on. David gave me a shocked face, "What?" raising an eyebrow I shook my head

"I tried fucking sucking her blood. I almost beat down her door just to get to her. But luckily her dog attacked me."

"You didn't hurt her... did you?" I shook my head,

"No, but what the fuck did you give me?" he stared at me then gave a light smirk with the curl of his lip, and chuckled walking backwards, and looking away from me. Glaring at his back as he now turned to walk forward I walked after him to still confront him of what he did and gave to me.

"David!" I yelled as I could see he was walking towards a crowd full of people in the middle of the chaotic boardwalk, pushing my way past people to get to him I watched him turn a corner leading into an alley way. Running into the alley, I was shocked to see nothing. There was a brick wall there, with no possible way of climbing over it. It was like he disappeared into thin air.

Closing my eyes I turned and kicked an empty medal trash can, and began to breath deeply, I had to find him, he was the only way to find out what he did to me and how to change what I am now.

**Imogen's POV**

"No, no, I can't go on that." I looked up at the big roller coaster that stood in front of me, hearing the screams of the people that were ridding the coaster now, and the movement of the tracks on the coaster. Marcus smirked at me, and took my hand "Come on... You only" he bit his lip, "What's that song that goes 'You only..." he stopped himself. Looking at him I laughed, "You mean Drake? You Only Live Once, That's The Motto Baby YOLO?" he smirked at me, then nodded his head, "Yeah... that song."

Rolling my eyes I sighed "Still not doing it." I told him, he frowned then shook his head, "Do you mind if I go alone?" raising an eyebrows at him, I waved my hands a little, leaning against the gate to the ride "No... go ahead." Marcus smirked and kissed my cheek, jumping back a little I pointed my finger at him,

"Hey! Friends remember?" he then frowned again nodding then took off to board the ride, sighing I slowly sat down on the ground and waited for him to come off the ride. This 'date' thing isn't going so well, I mean... it was okay, but we've done everything he likes. So far we've been to a concession stand food, which I honestly didn't mind, until I had to pay for my food. Then he played darts for a while, now I was here stuck waiting for him to get off the ride. Don't get me wrong I love rides, just not when I am wearing a skirt.

Fiddling in my purse I got my phone out and called my cousin Kat who I haven't seen since the day I arrived here at Santa Carla, she answered after the third dial tone, "Hello cousin who ignores me." laughing I played with the hem of my skirt,

"Hey! I've been busy working thank you very much.." she chuckled on the other side of the phone,

"Oh well excuse me... where are you now, Miss. Working girl?" smiling I leaned my head against the fence,

"You know what, I'm on the worst date ever."

"What's happening?" she asked me,

"Well... We've done everything a boardwalk date would. I payed for my food, he played darts, and now I am waiting for him to get off a ride." she then busted out laughing, I glared at the phone "You know what... your a bitch!" she giggled

"Hey... come on, you would laugh if I was where you were." raising an eyebrow I nodded "True.." I could hear some yelling in the background then my cousin 'ugh' "I gotta go, my Mom wants me to go watch some movie with her." smirking I laughed "Now I would not want to be you." hearing mumble something she then hung up. Slipping my phone back into my purse, I then stood up and stretched my legs.

"So... dates not going good, huh?" that silky voice I knew said next to me, I could smell the cigarette smoke on him, turning my head to him I looked him up and down. David.

"No... my date is actually amazing, I'm having a blast." I turned away from him, and leaned up against the fence blocking me from the roller coaster; I was actually kinda glad, David was here-. Wait, not I'm not he's a player, I'm not supposed to like him. Dammit. Looking over at him, he just had a smirk on his face, that damn hot smirk:

"Oh, you are?" he turned his head, looking around us acting as if he was looking for someone. Shrugging his shoulders he turned back to face me, "Where is he? Your date I mean." he asked. Clenching my jaw, I pointed to the roller coaster that was going behind me, then I crossed my arms over my chest trying my best to ignore him.

David gave a light chuckle, then took a few steps to stand next to me, then stood in front of me looking me in the eyes, those crystal blue eyes that I loved so much of, "Ahh, he left you? Well your date seems kinda like an ass hole if you ask me." he shook his head looking up at the coaster "If I were him, I would never ditch you for a ride." he shook his head "No, I would take you where ever you wanted to go, do whatever you wanted to do." he told me with a light smile that now spread across his lips.

_'That would be nice-'_ stopping my self from thinking about a date with David I shook my head as I was about to say something he then said "Like a the ride of your life.. if I do recall you told me you've never been on a motorcycle." he raised an eyebrow waiting for my answer. He was right, I've never been on a motorcycle, since my Mom and Dad don't like me doing anything near dangerous, but yet they let Mike have a bike... never made sense to me.

Opening my mouth I went to speak but nothing came out, I don't know why I couldn't say anything, why couldn't I say anything to him? Then finally I was able to say "No... I haven't been on one." I replied to his question. Which I knew was the answer he wanted. David then grinned from ear to ear, and stuck his hand out to me that was covered by a black glove, "How bout I give you, your first experience?" he asked.

Looking at his hand I then looked up at him, running my hands through my hair I gulped. I wanted to go with him, there is no denying that, but something inside of me told me not to, I wanted to go with David. I knew I did. Chewing on my lip nervously, I then placed my hand in his giving him a glare "This better be fun." I told him, he laughed pulling me along as he turned his back to me still holding my hand tightly, but not too tight. He walked me through the crowded boardwalk still hand in hand so we wouldn't get pulled away from each other.

As we got to the back of the boardwalk, where you can get on the beach, I saw his bike parked right in front, letting my hand slip out of his he got on the front of the bike, then the engine roared to life. Looking up at me David then took my wrist gently, pulling me to get on the bike, quickly I did so and lifted my leg over the side slipping onto the back, then wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

Feeling the bike back up slowly making sure we didn't hit anyone, he then turned his head to me smirking "Hold on tight, I ride a little wild." he told me with a chuckle then drove off, in front of the steps leading the the beach. My eyes grew big we were gonna crash. As we inched closer the next thing I felt was as if I was falling, he wasn't lying, he does ride crazy. I wish I would've put my hair up cause it was flying all over the place. Opening my eyes I looked around I saw we were now on the beach. Safe.

As the sand flew by us so did the bonfires the teens had made who came down here to drink, and smoke weed. As we passed the last bonfire I could see we were headed towards an abandoned part of the beach. "Imogen!" I heard someone scream behind us, turning my head I saw my brother Mike standing there, by the bonfire with a bunch of other teens. His eyes wide, his face shocked and his mouth wide open. Shit. As my brothers face disappeared from view so did mine. I couldn't see anything. All I knew was were going really fast on the bike, and I couldn't see my surroundings, if I couldn't... How could David possibly see?

Closing my eyes I tried to have fun with this, it was supposed to be fun wasn't it? Tilting my head back I tried to let it flow through me, just to get used to being on the back of a fast moving motorcycle. My hair was flowing through the wind. Still keeping my eyes closed, if I ever felt scared I closed my eyes, it helped me, not being able to see what was going on. My grip got a little less loose as I felt him slow down a bit, then we came to a complete stop. Now I could open my eyes.

As I did so I could heard water crashing against rocks under us, there was a large cave in front of me, and a sign that said 'Danger' in red letters that was very rusted. Getting off his bike David turned to me, taking my hand, slipping off the bike my legs felt like jello as I tripped a little, but David caught me before I could hit the rocky road. His arms wrapped around my waist as I then leaned against him, quickly I got out of his arms and looked at him "Thanks..." I told him, David nodded.

"Now... um, it's pretty hard to get in the cave, considering there are so many rocks to walk down. So you want me to carry you, Immy?" David asked me, raising my eyebrows I looked at the cave "Wait... were going inside that cave?" he laughed at me, "Yeah... I live here." he walked over to the entrance of he cave, biting the inside of my cheek I gave a sigh following him. How could he live in a cave?

As we entered the cave I looked at the big rocks I had to walk over then, there was no way I could walk over them. David saw my eyes looking at the rocks, he took my hand "I swear I'm not gonna try anything." he told me, looking over at him, I then nodded. David wrapped his arms under my legs then lifted me up bridle style, wrapping my arms around his neck, I held onto him tightly.

Felling him walk from rock to rock I then felt him let me go and my feet were firmly placed on the ground, looking up at him I then let my arms slip off around his neck, "Thanks... again." I told him, he nodded giving me a smirk then walking over to a wheelchair that was placed in front of a concrete fountain, how the hell was there a fountain in here?

Turning I looked around the cave, there was surfboards leaning against the cave wall, and vines that were as tall as the cave slithering up the cave walls as well. Candles were lit on every inch of the cave, so you could see, but the candles we in bottles like stick candles were stuck inside the bottles then the wax from the candle ran down the side of the bottles. An old couch was on the left side of me, that looked like it was nice once upon a time. There was concrete architecture leaning up on some of the caves that looked like it deserved to be in a museum.

At the back of the cave there was a bed that rested on the cave grounds, there were lace sheets that laid on the bed, there was a canopy hanging at the top of the bed, it was like a gypsy bedroom. Like Mom and Dads. Mom always liked stuff like this. Walking around the bedroom I asked "How the hell did you find this place?" I asked him, I could heard David light a cigarette then he replied,

"I was just driving around, found it. It was one of the hottest resorts here in Santa Carla bout a hundred years ago to bad they built it on a fault, and when the big earthquake came to a crack and now it's my home." spotting some jewelry in a little wooden box, by the end of the bed I picked it up there inside the little box laid a silver chain, that would go around my wrist then a small chain that would go around my finger like a ring, in the middle of the chain there was two Turquoise stones with a design on the sides of them.

"Wow..." turning back to David, I saw him still sitting in his wheelchair lifting it up I asked "May I keep this?" I asked, he looked over at me then nodded "Go for it." he told me, smiling I nodded slipping it onto my wrist, making my way over to him. As he was blowing out smoke from his mouth I then sat in front of him on the fountain "Those can kill you, you know?" I told him. David only laughed at me "I don't worry about that." he smirked at me, then handed me the cigarette "Have you ever done it?" he asked.

Shaking my head I replied "No.." he raised an eyebrow then got out of the wheelchair, and knelt down in front of me with his cigarette still in hand, "You wanna?" he handed it to me, looking at it I bit my lip "Um... not thanks." I replied, he chuckled "It won't hurt you. Well I mean is trying it." looking at the burning cigarette I bit my lip "Fine." taking it from his hand I then placed the cigarette between my lips and inhaled only to cough up smoke. Hearing David laugh he then said:

"Steady... you didn't inhale properly." as I coughed a little more he then told me, "Breathe in.." looking at him I did so "Now breathe in again, so it goes there." he placed his hand in the middle of my chest, doing so I then took another drag. Feeling heat run down my throat I looked at him "I feel like fire is going down my throat." blowing out smoke in his face I shook my head "Why would you do this?" I handed it back to him.

He took it back "It gets easier, then it doesn't burn at all." he smiled at me, "Want something to drink?" he offered me, standing up from his kneeling position I nodded "Yeah, that would be great." he turned away taking in another drag from the cigarette I just used he walked behind something then brought out a wine bottle that was gold around the middle of it as well as the bottom, then red stones around the middle as well as white. A little skull in the middle of it, he handed it to me, "Here, honestly... best wine I've ever had." he told me.

Looking down at the bottle I gulped "What kinda is it?" I looked back up at him, he just sat back down in his wheelchair, taking a last drag he exhaled the smoke from his mouth, then replied

"Red."


	5. Family Barbque?

Okay, I wanted to say thank you so much, for all the reviews and being so amazing! I hope you like this chapter, I am writing in third POV in this chapter and I want you to tell me how you like it? thank you!**  
**

**_Last time: _**

_**Looking down at the bottle I gulped "What kinda is it?" I looked back up at him, he just sat back down in his wheelchair, taking a last drag he exhaled the smoke from his mouth, then replied**_

_**"Red."**_

_**OOOOO  
**_

**"Go ahead, babe. It's all yours." David winked at Imogen, he wanted her to sip down on his blood and turn into a vampire. He knew he liked Imogen, though he didn't really admit it to himself, and he already knows if Star and Michael saw them together they would both flip a lid, especially Michael. David was going to get her Mother and Father back for leaving them, and for killing his family, but he was gonna make sure no harm came to Imogen.  
**

**Starring at the bottle in her hands, Imogen gulped eyeing the red liquid inside, she didn't know whether or not to drink it or not, for some reason she didn't feel the urge to drink anything anymore. Shaking her head, she stood up from the fountain handing David the bottle of wine back to him, "Um... it's okay, I'm not as thirsty. But thank you." Imogen gave him a sweet smile turning to sit back down on the fountain.  
**

**Clenching his jaw and tightening his wrist around the bottle, David nodded looking down at the ground. He would have to get her to drink another time, when she is more vulnerable. Then he could snatch her. But it would be more trickier than David knew, on one hand he had the brother, Mike. On the other he had Michael and Star, which wasn't going to be a walk in park. "Well maybe next time, I promise you it is the best."  
**

**Imogen smiled up at David blushing in her cheeks, "I don't doubt that it is." she stood up from where she was sitting and began to walk around the fountain, "Can I ask you something?" she held her arms up a little, and went on her tippy toes going around the fountain.  
**

**He watched her intently with his eyes raking up and down her body; a light gush of wind from the entrance of the cave blew into the cave as her scent was scent straight towards David, he bit his lip tried doing his best from trying to not jump out of his wheelchair and take a taste of her blood as a lip, shrugging his shoulders he replied "Go ahead."  
**

**She hesitated to ask as she stopped in the middle of the fountain facing him on the other side, but it slipped out of her lips before she could stop herself, "Did you mean it when you said you have only me on your mind?" Imogen didn't bother to start walking again until he answered her which she hoped he would say yes.  
**

**"..." Taking a deep breath David licked his bottom lip, and could hear her heartbeat pick up as she was anxious for him tell the truth, her balance on the fountain began to wobble a little from her legs shaking. Smirking he got up his wheelchair walking over to the other side of the fountain.  
**

**Her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest as she heard him walk towards her, she gulped trying to make it seem like she was more nervous then she was when she was riding on the back of his bike. **

**David walked up next to Imogen, and looked up at her; as his hand made it out of his pocket then placed it in front of her, for her to take.  
**

**She looked at him then placed her hands in his, as she felt him lightly squeeze her hand, and pulled her arm lightly helping her off the fountain as she then stood in front of him their chest to chest. **

**Taking his free hand he tilted her chin up to look him in the eyes, that he knew she loved so much. David leaned towards the side of her cheek, his lightly brushing against hers. "It was always you." David replied to her in a light whisper in her ear, then leaned towards her lips letting his lips lightly brush against hers. Imogen reacted by placing her hands on the side of his neck pulling him in for more, she closed her eyes; the shiver ran up her spine from their lips finally touching.  
**

**David wrapped his arms around Imogen's waist pulling her hips against his, and let his hands run up her back. He knew she would react like that, which is what he wanted. Licking her bottom lip he asked for her to part her lips to let him in. Which she responded with a light moan and did so. The kiss was more than a kiss between the two, it was lust. They both wanted this since they laid eyes on each other but Imogen was too shy, and David didn't want to push it.  
**

**Lightly jumping from the cave ground Imogen wrapped her legs around his waist, ****David** placed his hands on her bottom so she wouldn't fall and made his way over to Star's old bed. The kiss between the two was still deep, and when Imogen's back hit the mattress she pulled away taking a gasp of air. David sent kisses down her jawline, to her neck which only drove Imogen crazy.  


**As David felt her pulse point against his lips, he couldn't help but let his fangs come out of his gums, and he could feel his cheeks rise up and he pulled away from her neck knowing he had to. Imogen sat up from the bed and raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?" she asked him.  
**

**David tried his best to to turn back, he could feel his fangs begin to go away then he smirked turned back to Imogen "I'm sorry..." he sighed shaking his head. Imogen chuckled shaking her head "It's okay... I should be getting home anyway. Do you think you could drive me back to my car?" she asked getting up from the bed. David looked up at her then got off the bed as well, "Oh yeah... sure. As long as I can see you tomorrow." he told her smirking to himself.  
**

**Imogen looked up at him and blushed in her cheeks, "Really?" she asked him, she was shocked, after all this time she finally got asked by him to go out. She was going to have to make sure her brother didn't find out. "Of course... so is that a yes?" David asked her taking her hand then walking her to exit the cave. As bad as Imogen wanted to jump up and down she contained herself from doing that, and just replied with a simple, "Yes." she replied. "I was hoping you would say that!" David told her helping her exit the cave.  
**

**After they both got on the bike, David then drove her back tot he closed boardwalk, and then drove up in the empty parking lot where her car sat. Imogen got off behind him then smiled at him, and said "Thank you... I guess I will see you tomorrow night?" she asked taking her keys out from her purse; David nodded smiling back at her "You will indeed." he winked at her "Drive safe, babe." he then leaned over his bike giving her a light kiss on her lips. Imogen blushed kissing him back then pulling away walking over to her car unlocking it with the click of a button then got in. David watched her get in the car and waited for her to leave first, he made sure no one was going to mess with her while she was leaving the boardwalk. He then drove off back to the cave.  
**

**When Imogen got home she noticed her parents car in the driveway, as well as her brothers bike. She grabbed her purse and got out quickly walking into the house, she didn't know whether or not to be worried why her parents were here, they stayed with her Grandfather at night so her Gran could get sleep. When she got to the front door she could hear voices inside talking, then opened the front door walking inside to see her parents sitting on the couch with her brother, they looked happy as they were watching a movie.  
**

**All of them turned their heads to look at Imogen, Star smiled at her "Hi, sweetie." she greeted her daughter. Michael got up from the couch kissing her head "Busy at work, huh?" he asked then made his way to the kitchen. Imogen shifted her eyes to her Father to brother, he didn't tell them about what happened with David. Mike looked back with a pissed off face, then turned his attention back to the movie. Shaking her head she sighed "Oh yeah... I did. A lot of people were there tonight." she replied making her way to the stairs.  
**

**Star frowned seeing her daughter making her way upstairs, "Why don't you come watch the movie with us, Imo?" she asked using her childhood name; Imogen couldn't say her name so she said 'Imo'. Turning back to her Mother she shook her head "I want to rest... but I will be able to make it to the barbque tomorrow at Uncle Sam's." she told her Mother smiling. That put a smile on Star's face as she heard that, "Well that's great. Uncle Laddie will be coming down for that." Imogen stopped on the stairs then grinned, "Really?" she asked her Mother. Imogen had always been close to her Uncle Laddie, she loved him, he was like a big kid to her. Always let her get away with things, and would sneak her candy when she was younger.  
**

**As Michael came back from the kitchen with a coke can in his hands, he grinned at his daughters reaction, "Driving in tomorrow morning. So expect someone here around nine." he winked at his daughter. "And I mean AM." that made Imogen roll her eyes returning to go upstairs, she could hear her dog bark from hearing her voice inside her room, and quickly ran to the closed door opening it. When she did she was jumped on by Makaio, and sent kisses up and down her face. Imogen laughed pushing him down then scratched the back of his ears, "Hello to you too, cutie." she said walking into her room then kicked of her shoes making her way to her bed.  
**

**OOOO  
**

**"God where is he?" Star said as they stood Sam's house, Michael standing beside his wife, Imogen and Mike standing there watching as there Mother prepared the food about to be grilled. Makaio's feet was at Star's feet begging to get some of the food that was being made. Mike leaned against the counter sipping on a coke, and had sunglasses on still, and looked more than hungover, he looked ill. But his parents just thought he was still sick, they told him to stay home but he wanted to come, and just put on sunglasses and went with them. "He's probably on his way, Mom. Just late." Imogen replied walking out of the kitchen as she made her way outside in the back where her Uncle and cousin were.  
**

**Star turned to her husband handing him the plates of steaks, and hotdogs, "There you go, done." Michael nodded walking outside as his son followed as he was going to watch his Dad and Uncle grill. When Michael got outside, he handed the plate of food to his brother as he began to grill the food. Imogen and Kat talked about the horrible date last night, but Imogen didn't mention David. She didn't want her Dad to over here about him.  
**

**Mike looked over his shoulder seeing his sister laughing with their cousin, he sighed shaking his head, that was his little sister. And he didn't like the fact that she was hanging around, David. He didn't want to keep her from having fun but he wanted to protect her, the only way he was going to do that was tell. Getting up from the lawn chair he was sitting on he then stood next to his father who was standing by the grill and said, "Hey Dad... I need to tell you something."  
**

**Imogen walked into the house opening the fridge and grabbing a cold coke, "Knock, Knock, Knock!" Laddie sang as he unlocked the door to the house and, walked into inside the house he once knew so well, looking around he shook his head laughing "Still looks the same." he shook his head laughing. He could hear footsteps running, then his youngest niece appeared in the living room, wearing a pair of denim shorts, and a plain loose fitting plaid flannel shirt, he grinned up at her, "Well aren't you gonna give me a hug?" he asked Imogen.  
**

**Imogen laughed running downstairs into her Uncle's arms, then said "I missed you!" he picked her up as if she was light as a feather then whispered in her ear, "I missed you too." kissing her head; Laddie was close to Imogen, she was his favorite little niece, he would cover up for her if she ever did something bad, or would help her pull pranks on, Mike. Star wiped her hands and ran over to her brother smiling then hugging him tightly, "I thought you would be early." she snapped at him.  
**

**Laddie huffed hugging his only family he knew when he was younger and said, "Well the traffic was awful, and I woke up late." he laughed then pulled away, "Come on, don't be that way, Star. I'm here. Don't be sad." Laddie smiled, Imogen smirked at her Uncle and nodded "Yeah, Mom don't be that way." Star sent her daughter a glare. "I mean... don't be that way, Uncle Laddie." Imogen said and gulped laughing.  
**

**The back door slammed open and Michael stormed in the house looking for his daughter, he heard people talking in the front of the house as he made his way in there. He saw his wife, brother in law, and daughter standing there laughing smiling at each other as they were reunited. He glared at his daughter then walked over to them with his fist clenched tightly, "Who is David?" he asked. This wasn't going to be a wonderful family barbeque.**


	6. Secrets Out

"... What do you mean?" Imogen asked hoping he didn't want to know who was the boy that she was on the back of the motorcycle with, her fears began to enter her stomach, she could feel it turn into knots quickly as her heart began to beat faster. Michael clenched his jaw looking into his daughters eyes that she got from her mother, from what his son had told him he for sure had a feeling it was David who the one was messing around with Imogen. And if it was, Michael would make sure that his old 'friend' of his would never see night again. "You know exactly what I mean." he snapped at her, "Who is the guy that you've been hanging out with?" Michael demanded as his fist clenched into a tight fist.

Star looked at her husband and could see the anger in his eyes, she was confused at what he was angry about. She knew Michael was overprotective of his little girl, but he just seemed like he could kill someone. "Michael... calm down please." she said placing her hand on his chest gently pushing him away from their daughter stepping in between them. Michael looked up at Star, "Our daughter has been on the back of someone's back, and was with our son a few nights back and Mike doesn't even remember him, now look how he is acting" Michael turned his head looking at his son who was leaning against the wall of the entrance of the living room with sunglasses on. He then turned back to meet his wife's eyes "... and that someone's name is, David." Michael told her. Star's eyes widened as she listened to her husbands last words and she gulped looking over at her son, seeing the same look Michael had when he was half, then turned to her daughter who was standing behind her. "Imogen, what does he look like?" she asked her voice shaky. Imogen licked her lips crossing her arms over her chest taking a step back, "Why does it matter?" she then turned to leave, but he Uncle stopped her by standing in front of her. "Imo... listen to your parents, and answer the question." he told her, he knew what was at stake and he wasn't going to let his niece and nephew die.

Staring at her Uncle stunned Imogen shook her head, her dear Uncle Laddie had always gotten her out of these things, now he was pushing her in it. Turning around to face her parents she dug her nails lightly into her skin, and huffed, "He has blonde hair, a mullet, and these crystal blue eyes that you can get lost in." Imogen replied blushing as she said so. Star and Michael felt their hearts stop as their daughters words were heard, it was their worst nightmare. David was back, and going for their children. "Oh no..." Star took a few steps towards the wall that was a few feet away and leaned against it, "He can't... he can't." she said her breaths getting caught in her throat between words. Michael stood quietly for a second then turned on his heel and into the kitchen grabbing his car keys, then walked outside quickly telling his brother they were leaving, and returned inside "Let's get back to the house." he said taking his wife's hand walking her past Imogen not even looking at his daughter. Mike followed behind them as Laddie took his niece hand escorting her to his car, to let his brother in law cool down.

The ride back to the house was silent for Imogen as she tried processing why her father and mother were so shocked by this, she didn't understand it. Laddie looked over at her and sighed, "He's a vampire, Imogen." he told her following in the car behind his sister. Imogen looked over at her Uncle, vampires weren't real, unless you believed in that stupid Twilight shit like people did these days, but Imogen chuckled turning her head, "What?" she asked, "Vampires are mythical creatures, Uncle Laddie. No such-" Laddie interrupted her, "Yes there is." he told her, "It was nineteen eighty seven, your Mom and I lived with David and his group of vampires. He changed us. We didn't want that life, we tried so hard to get out of it, but we couldn't. Then your father moved here with your Grams and brother. He meet your mother one night at the boardwalk and he liked her from the start. He then meet, David. He changed him, once your Dad found out what he was, he didn't want it either. But he couldn't get out of it. Only way was to kill the leader, and we all could go back human, we thought , David was the leader. So he killed him and turned out he wasn't. Max was, Max was the owner of a video store down by the water, and well... he liked your Grams, he tried changing her." Laddie laughed shaking his head, "He died. Good old, Pops did that." he kept his eyes on the road.

Imogen looked at her Uncle in shock trying to process all of what he told her, he had to be lying, vampires weren't real, she shook her head laughing, "You're lying." she turned her head to see they were driving up in the driveway. Laddie put the car in park then took the keys out of the ignition, turning to look at his niece and said, "Why would I make that up, Imogen? I wouldn't lie to you. I'm telling the truth. Don't tell your parent I told you." he opened his car door getting out. He was telling her the truth, Imogen thought. How could he make that up? Slowly Imogen opened the car door and got out making her way up into the house, taking her phone out of her purse she looked at the time, four fourty five. She had to be at work at five. Running up into the house she saw her parents sitting in the living room with a blank stare, "Um... I have to work. I'll be back in later." she said gripping her phone in her hand, "If that's okay?" she asked. Star turned around looking at her then shook her head, "No, your not going out, the sun will be down soon." Star replied. "But... I have work, and it's gonna be a busy night it's Saturday. Please let me go." Imogen begged knowing she would want the extra cash. Michael looked up at his daughter, "Imogen, I'm not risking you or your brothers life, now go upstairs and let me and your mother think." he snapped at Imogen. Looking at how her fathers face was drained with color, she could tell he wasn't to be bothered and nodded making her way upstairs, as her Uncle walking inside with his bag over his shoulder.

Laddie waited until he heard his nieces door shut and placed his bag down closing the door behind him, and then made his way over to the couch across from his sister and brother and in law and asked, "What are we gonna do?" he rested his elbows on his knees. Star shifted her eyes towards her brother then shook her head, "I don't know... David changed Mike, and you know what that means. He is going after, Imogen, now. What the hell do we do?" she said, "We can't keep them locked up in their rooms forever. And Mike could loose it any moment, we all know that." Star nervously bit on her lip. Michael had his hands clenched as he stared straight ahead of him, he couldn't process in his mind how this had happened, his wost nightmare was coming true. "We gotta kill him, we all know that. But first we need find out if he is still at the cave." Michael told them. "David's too smart. He wouldn't still be there." Star told him turning to face him, "He knows how to play these games."

Imogen quietly sat at the hallway leading doing to the stairs case, as Makaio had his head resting in her lap as she scratched the back of his ears, she listened in on her parents conversation as she did, she felt like she didn't want her parents to harm David at all, she liked him. Imogen liked a vampire. Her life was becoming one of those stupid Twilight movies, 'Lion falls in love with a Lamb' shit. Looking at her bedroom door that was slightly cracked, she quietly got up from the floor and made her way to her bedroom as her dog followed behind her, once she got in her room, she closed her door behind her and walked over to her bed grabbing her purse then made her way over to her window. Makaio looked up at his owner and began to cry. Imogen turned and sighed kissing his head as he sat at her feet, "Don't cry... I'll be back soon." she said. Unlocking her window she then slowly crawled out from her window then slowly let her self slide down the side of the house, when she got to the edge, she let her legs dangle of as she then grabbed hold of the gutter and let herself swing down. Swinging back and fourth once she then let go, and landed on her feet, smirking she chuckled, "I knew gymnastics for six years, was going to come in handy one day." grabbing her purse that was next to her feet she then made her way around house ducking under the windows. She got to her car and slowly slipped inside then drove away.

* * *

"Hey I'm sorry, I'm late." Imogen said walking into the shop seeing Darren standing behind the counter putting more of the henna paint in the bottles they use. Darren looked up from what he was doing and chuckled, "You ditched me last night, babe. Left me alone after you went out on your date." he said placing the bottle down on the counter. Imogen huffed remembering what happened last night with David, "I know, I'm sorry, what can I do to make up to you?" she asked placing her purse on the counter, then jumped up and sat on the counter. Darren smirked at her, "Well I mean a kiss would be nice. And I don't mean a kiss on the cheek, I mean a good make out session." he winked at Imogen. Imogen narrowed her eyes at him then shook her head, "No." she said flatly. Darren shrugged his shoulders frowning, "Well it was worth a try to ask." he screwed the cap on the henna paint bottle, "Well, I guess me going out for an hour will do, and maybe I will have myself a little fun.." he chuckled walking out from behind the counter. Imogen bit her lip rolling her eyes, "I guess that will do, boss." she slumped her shoulders. Darren nodded, "Keep down the fort while I'm gone." he walked out of the shop giving a salute at Imogen before leaving.

* * *

An hour had passed and Darren had yet to return to the shop, but on the bright side for Imogen she didn't mind, she got more tips from people then she ever had in the past two weeks of working here. Plus she did feel guilty for leaving him alone last night with no help, and not giving him a heads up. Imogen was now on her fourth henna tattoo of the night, "Okay, hun. Just let it rest for about twenty minutes then you can let the dry paint fall off, and it will stay on for two weeks." Imogen told the teen who was siting in front of her with her hand resting on the small table with the moon and stars that was painted on her wrist. Turning away from the girl she took the bottle putting the cap back on tightly so it wouldn't spill. The fourteen year old smiled getting up from the chair, and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, "Here. Keep the change." the girl smiled placing it in front of Imogen, then turned leaving the store with her friend who was looking up in the front area. Imogen smirked looking down at the money, "Eight dollars extra. Tonight is a goodnight." she smirked taking the purple gloves off, she threw them away then made her way up to the counter before taking a five and three dollars out of the register. After she locked the register back up she saw some of the shirts out of order on the rack and huffed making her way over to fix them.

Imogen could hear the music playing on the boardwalk and began to move her hips to the beat. She was too busy putting the shirts back in order and dacing, to notice someone walk into the shop, his crystal blue eyes watching as she danced, he smirked seeing her again like he wanted. Biting his lip he ran his hand down into his pocket grabbing the packet of cigarettes, and lighter before taking one out and lighting it, then brought it to his lips. Walking over to her he stood behind her, Imogen still not feeling his presence, he whispered, "So can I get a tattoo?" he blew out some smoke from between his lips. "Oh yeah, where do you want it?" she turned to see the one and only David. She jumped back quickly letting out a gasp placing her hand over her heart. It was David, he was here, the vampire was here with her. She still couldn't believe he was a vampire. "Oh... David, sorry, I didn't see you." she said backing up a little, "Um. Do you still want the tattoo?" she asked raising an eyebrow. David let out a laugh taking another drag of his lit cigarette, "No it's okay, but I did say I would see you tonight. And I'm not one to break promises." he winked blowing out the smoke. Imogen stared at him, she couldn't help but think he was so attractive, well there was one thing that Twilight movies got right, the vampires were good looking.

"Oh, well how sweet of a gentleman you are." Imogen smiled at him, then crossed her arms over her chest. "Guess who has a date with one of the sexiest girls on the boardwalk..." Darren yelled happily as he made himself known, walking inside the shop, he then stopped once he saw Imogen with a guy he had yet to see on the boardwalk. David and Imogen turned towards him, "Let me guess you?" Imogen asked. David looked at guy and rolled his eyes, just like any other guy around Santa Carla. "Well yes... but, do you want me to go and come back later?" Darren raised an eyebrow making his way toward his coworker, "Oh no, we gotta work anyway, but.." Imogen turned to David, "I'll be done in an hour, I'll meet you by the entrance of the boardwalk?" she said, Imogen feared David, he was a vampire, and changed her brother. David looked at her a little confused at why she was hesitant, when the night before she wasn't at all, but he nodded, "Alright, that's fine. See you soon, Immy." he winked then turned leaving the shop.

Darren walked over to stand next to Imogen, "So want to hear about my night?" he asked smirking at her. Imogen huffed walked over to the back of the shop to give herself a henna tattoo, "Do I really have a choice?" she asked sarcastically. Darren followed behind her "Not really."

* * *

"Have a goodnight, Imogen." Darren yelled waving as he went way down the empty boardwalk, and she went the other way. Imogen smiled waving back as she made her way to park n lot, had had yet to get a call from her mother or father, so she was guessing that they had yet to find out she got out of the house with out them seeing. She didn't want to go home to get yelled at by her father, or mother. then she did want to go home and go to sleep. Either way Imogen would do it she would get yelled at.

Digging in he purse she walked into the park n lot, she heard footsteps behind her as her heart began to beat quite quickly in her chest, she stopped and whipped around seeing nothing or no one behind her. Slowly she began to walk away with her car keys in her hand, she gripped the keys in her hand and began to walk faster towards her car. Once she got to her car she pressed the button to unlock the door, the sound of 'click' of the car, grabbing the door handle she let the car door open, but it was then slammed shut by someone behind her.

"You know I'm a vampire, do you?" it was David's voice. Gulping Imogen eyes widened, "... What?" she asked her voice slightly shaky. David placed his hands on her hips and turned her around to face him, "A vampire." he said pinning her up against the car. Imogen looked David in the eyes, "Why are you doing this, just let me go!" she struggled under David. David held her tighter, "How did you find out about me?" he asked sternly, "Tell me!" he snapped.

"I found out." Imogen lied to him, she didn't know if she wanted to tell it was her uncle who told her, "Everything connected when my brother told me what he was feeling." she said and began to move her hips in a wiggling movement. "Now let me go!" she demanded. David pressed his hands on her hips harder to keep her still, "Do your parents know that I'm alive?" he asked.

"... They found out." she told him. "Did they?" he asked smirking, "Listen I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. But you can't tell them I'm at the cave." David told her. "Why is that?" she asked then looked down at her hips, "Can you please loosen your grip, it hurts." she begged. David sighed not meaning to hurt Imogen, as he then did so, "There. Now please just do it. I'll see you later." he slowly pulled away then turned away from her. Imogen quickly turned opening her car jumping inside then turned her head to look at David, but he was gone.


End file.
